


When Meatballs Attack

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Midnight Screenings, Star Wars Edition [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Midnight Screenings Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Critics, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Conventions, Established Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Gen, Humor, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Rey Solo, Stephen King References, Warning for Squicky reference to Halloween 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey, Ben and Poe watch The Langoliers after recovering from a convention.





	When Meatballs Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Priceless
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for brief mention of a really Squicky part in Halloween 2018 regarding Alison Strode’s father.

“The convention hasn’t quieted down, knowing them,” Rey said. “It’s just recharging for the next go-round.”  
  
Ben couldn’t disagree with his sister. Finn was asleep, Rose and Kaydel were asleep, Dad was asleep...it seemed that he, Rey and Poe were the only ones who were tired, but too wired to sleep.   
  
“We also watched The Langoliers,” Ben said. “I mean, it’s October — might as well break out the cheesy horror films.”  
  
“And the classic ones.” Rey sighed. “Like Halloween. Though I went to see the more recent one with Finn and it’s...not very good.”  
  
“How come?” Poe said.   
  
Rey shrugged. “When you’re rooting for Michael to kill most of your cast, you know your movie has problems.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“There’s a guy who makes a joke about his genitals in front of his underage daughter. For example.” Rey sighed as she spoke. “Yeah, it was gross.”  
  
“Charming,” Poe said sarcastically.   
  
“It could have been better,” Rey said. “It really could have. And on a note that doesn’t involve creepy dads, let’s talk about _The Langoliers.”_  
  
“I think the part that killed me was Poe’s reaction,” Ben said. “I mean, when the Langoliers make an appearance...”  
  
Poe chuckled, almost as if remembering that part.   
  
“ — and Poe is just incoherent, practically howling with laughter,” Ben said. He cast Poe an affectionate look. “He says, and I quote, they look like meatballs with teeth.”  
  
Next to him, Rey burst out laughing.   
  
Poe sighed. “Well, they do. I mean, they look less like the Langoliers and more like something out of _When Meatballs Attack.”_ Poe took a deep breath. “Cower in fear and run the hell away from meatballs that threaten to eat up the whole universe.”  
  
This time, both Ben and Rey burst out laughing.   
  
“Well, I guess that’s the thing,” Ben said. “Remember the spider from the _It_ miniseries? It just looked so ridiculous. And it didn’t really do It’s true form justice. Not by a long shot.” He sighed. “Some of the special effects in old Stephen King films haven’t aged well."  
  
“Some of the dialogue too,” Rey said. “And Toomey...” She shook her head, laughing. “They must have asked whoever played Toomey to chew the scenery as much as possible.”  
  
“Would explain a lot. Overall...I’d say it’s so bad it’s good,” Ben said.   
  
“Some of the best bad movies are like that,” Poe said. “I mean, Ben, sweetheart, what the fuck even is Troll 2?”  
  
It was times like these that made the stress of going to a convention worthwhile (and interacting with his fans, of course). Even as Ben laid back, slightly tired, he couldn’t help but feel like, all in all, it had been productive.


End file.
